Sleeping Beauty
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Sasuke is put in a deep sleep, and only a kiss from his true love could wake him up. Question is, who is Sasuke's true love? sidefic to Boys of Hidden Villages


**Sleeping Beauty**

By: Asagi Tsuki

A companionfic to Boys of Hidden Villages, happens around the fourth chapter of the story. It can stand on its own, though a little confusing.

Summary: Sasuke falls into a deep sleep, and Tsunade said that only a kiss from his true love will wake him up. Question is, who is his true love?

Featuring: silly debate, funny remarks, and alternate endings

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**The Sleeping Beauty**

It was a fine morning for the villagers of Konoha, well maybe except for some nins, but it was a fine morning nonetheless. The sun was shining brightly through the white clouds, lighting the village up, but not that bright to rise the temperature up to the unbearable heat.

In one of the houses in the Uchiha residence, a boy with dark hair was sitting, staring at a bowl oh miso soup that seemed to stare back at him –it scared the hell out of him- and wondered whether it was safe to drink it up or not. Of course, the Godaime Hokage had spared her free time through her paperwork to make him this bowl of soup, but that didn't guarantee that her cooking was safe to consume.

What if he was sent to the hospital because of the case of food poisoning?

He stared at the bowl, and finally lifted it up to his lips. Well, he had been downing a lot of strange things lately, so what would one bowl of miso soup do to him?

He slowly sipped on the soup, and turned around instinctively when he sensed the door being opened behind him.

"Who-?" his question was cut short when he suddenly fell to the ground, the figure that stood at the doorway suddenly was beside him, holding onto him, preventing him from going further down onto the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Eh? Sasuke is attacked?" Naruto asked out of curiosity –and panic- as he stared at the blond woman who stood before him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"How can?" Neji asked as he narrowed his silvery eyes at the woman. The girls stood around them in a circle as they stared at the blond woman intently.

"I don't really know the details," Tsunade said, moving her arms to the back of her back, swaying to and fro a bit as she stared at the eleven nins, "When I came to his apartment to call him, he was already on the floor, unconscious," she explained, and gasps of shock and surprise were heard all over.

"What? Naruto! Go get that bastard that had dared to do that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted at Naruto as she waved her fist up and down in an encouraging manner, "Or do you want me to tie him up and bring him to you for you to beat up?" she offered as a rather maniacal grin appeared on her face.

"Well," Tsunade started, "I guess I'll just go get him here, while you two decided who will be the one to wake him up," she added, and with that said, rushed off towards the residence of the Uchiha family.

"Something's fishy," Kakashi commented, his eyelid drooped slightly, covering half of his only visible eye, "I doubt that Sasuke would fall for the attack that easily," he added.

"I agree with that," Jiraiya nodded his head, "But we can't really say anything unless we see him, can we?" he asked, and the ten other nins grudgingly nodded their head in agreement.

"But what does Tsunade-baa-chan meant by wake him up?" Naruto asked and the ten other nins –looks like ten is slowly becoming a sacred number- looked at him with wide eyes and disbelieving looks.

"Naruto," Kiba started, "If you don't even know, then you might as well back out of this," he added as he placed his hands on both of Naruto's shoulders, staring right into his eyes.

"Wha- no fair! Sasuke's my best friend!" Naruto protested, "I have every right to know what happens and what will happen to him!" he added, earning the strange looks from the other nin.

"Fine, be that way," Kabuto said, "You and your pea-sized brain," he added as the nins present there could not help but laugh at it. Even Sakura laughed at it.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested, turning to look at Sakura with a pout.

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura apologized through her laughter, "But that is true, you don't even know what Tsunade-sama meant," she added.

"Well, do _you_ understand?" Naruto asked back, but not only to Sakura, it was to all the nins there.

"I do," they replied almost simultaneously, and Naruto had the urge to sulk at the corner, angsting over his pea-sized brain and his inability to interpret such simple thing.

"Okay," Sakura said finally, clasping her hands together, "I'll explain," she offered as she walked over to Naruto, kneeling right in front of him who was sitting on the floor, "Have you heard of Sleeping Beauty?" she asked.

"Yes?" Naruto asked back, his eyes narrowed into slits as his face turned slightly upwards to emphasize his foxish look.

"In the story, the princess fell into a deep slumber," Sakura started, "And a kiss from his- her true love is what woke her up. And that's exactly what Tsunade-sama wanted us to decide," Sakura finished. "Understand now?"

"Yes… I guess," Naruto nodded his head hesitantly. "Well, but of course _I_ get to kiss him," he added confidently.

"You seem pretty confident," Gaara said as he folded his arms in front of his chest, letting the gourd on his back slump down a bit as he turned around, noticing that Tsunade was running back towards them.

"Well," Tsunade said, her breathing even, "Here's Sasuke," she said as she laid him on the small bed in the infirmary –though why they were here in the first place was unknown- and stood in front of him to prevent the crazed nins to ravish him right then and there, "And I want you to decide… have you decide?" she asked.

"Of course! Me!" Naruto shouted as he was about to move forward, but was stopped as the other nins grabbed him at the back of his collar, pulling him back.

"Ow! That hurts!" Naruto protested.

"You don't get to kiss him," Gaara said calmly as he let go of his grip on Naruto's collar.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes once again.

"You've kissed him at the second episode," he answered calmly.

"Come again?" the rest of the nin asked, unsure of what they had heard.

"What? I said that he had kissed him earlier in the series," Gaara repeated annoyedly. Why couldn't their senses work normally for once?

"Oh," thought the others didn't quite understand, they decided to settle for the most cliché reply, 'oh'.

"I'll do it," Itachi offered, and was about to step up.

"Hey! Incestuous act is what will be the ride to hell!" Naruto reasoned, pointing his finger at Itachi, "And he hates you!" he added with a rather frustrated look.

"Do you know that," Itachi started calmly, "When you point at someone, four fingers of your hands pointed at yourself?" he asked.

"What?" Naruto asked as he tried to point and someone else and check whether it was true.

"Now, let's leave him out of the discussion and continue," Itachi suggested, and the others gladly accepted the suggestion, thankful for the distraction he gave to the blond idiot.

"Perverts like you two aren't allowed to kiss a virgin," Kabuto said as he stared at Kakashi and Jiraiya with cold stares from behind his glasses that reflected the light, glinting in an evil way.

"Hey, young man," Jiraiya started, looking at Kabuto with an annoyed look, "Why don't you look at your pedophile master and rethought what you've just said?"

"Having bugs in his mouth is never a pleasurable feeling, anyway, eh Shino?" Kiba asked teasingly as he eyed his teammate.

"Waking up with dog fur in his mouth is never a pleasurable feeling either," Shino retorted calmly as Kiba was about to protest, saying that he didn't eat dog fur.

"Having sand in his mouth is nothing pleasurable too," Naruto suddenly butted in, having heard the conversations starting from Kiba's argument with Shino.

"Boys," Tsunade called as she clapped her hands once, "I said _kiss_ him, not _French kiss_ him," she added.

"Mou! You say that only because Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-san is losing!" Sakura protested, and was followed shortly by Tenten, Hinata and Temari.

"But it is undeniable that the three of you is out of the question," Naruto said, "You are too old for him," he finished, and when he had finished it, the other nins were looking at him as if an alien had just abducted him and turned him one eighty degree in smartness and brain size.

"So that leaves Neji, Kabuto, Itachi, Shikamaru and me," Naruto said grudgingly after a few moments of silence, "Well, prove your points as to why should you be the one to kiss him,"

"Genius knows how to wake genius up," Shikamaru simply replied and Neji nodded his head in agreement, being geniuses they both are.

"I am the best at medical," Kabuto reasoned, and the others stared. "I mean, if it somehow turned to be a disease, I could heal him," he added.

"I'm his brother," Itachi started, "And brothers knew about each other the most," he added, and a loud 'Yeah!' was heard from behind as nearly all Akatsuki members stood there, shouting their supports for Itachi.

"Well," Naruto started, "He had kissed me once, and he didn't even protest! That means he liked it!" he added.

"Let's settle this," Kabuto finally said, being the sensible one he is, "Let's decide using some other kind of method," he added.

"What, jan ken pon?" Naruto asked through half-lidded eyes, looking really really bored.

"If you want that, go on," Shikamaru said as he yawned a bit.

"Let's have a round of card game," Neji suggested.

"No way, you can see our cards with your Byakugan," Shikamaru declined, and Neji let out a low grunt at his tactic being discovered. He should've known that Shikamaru would figure it out.

"A ramen eating contest?" Naruto suggested lamely.

"No way," the others shot him down automatically.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time!" Tsunade urged, and the others stared at her, "I mean, would you want to make him wait longer?" she asked.

"Let's play a quiz," Sakura suggested, "I'll ask questions about Sasuke-kun, and whoever managed to answer the most, gets to kiss him," she explained.

"Fine," the five agreed, while the other six glared.

"First question, what does he usually wear?" Sakura asked.

"Wide-collared blue shirt, arm warmers and white shorts," Shikamaru answered almost automatically as he yawned rather loudly while he stretched a bit.

"Second question, what does he wear in the finals of the Chuunin exam?" Sakura asked.

"Black shirt that strangely is connected to the equally black shorts," Neji said, "At least I think it _is_ connected," he added thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin with his hand.

"Third question," Sakura started, stopping for a bit to think of the question to ask, "When is Sasuke-kun's birthday?"

"Twenty third of July," Itachi answered off-handedly. He had helped his mother almost every year when she prepared a birthday cake for him, so it wasn't unusual for him to remember the date.

"Fourth question," this time, the pause was longer, "What type of jutsu is most often used by Sasuke-kun?"

"Katon," Naruto answered. He had remembered the flame that burst like _housenka_ (1) directed at him when they were at the Valley of the End.

"Fifth question," Sakura started, "Where is his curse seal located?"

"At the back of his left shoulder," Kabuto said, having viewed it for almost every day before when Sasuke was still in the Sound village.

"Okay, so here's the last question," Sakura said, considering that the five had gotten one point each. She had to ask question she was sure only Naruto could answer, but what?

"What does Sasuke-kun taste like?" she asked suddenly, and the five looked surprised.

"Lemon," Naruto answered, "A bit like vanilla, but he has the distinct taste of lemon (2)," he said.

"That's it," Sakura deducted, "Naruto gets to kiss Sasuke-kun," she added.

"That's not fair!" almost all nin except the three of them –Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, of course- protested at that. "That was a question only Naruto could answer!" they added.

"Well, so?" Sakura asked back.

They glared at the two of them, but decided to keep silent.

Naruto grinned a vulpine grin as he walked towards the bed –Tsunade had reluctantly moved away from it- and gulped hard before he started to lean down towards Sasuke.

He was so close. Only a mere centimeter to go before their lips met, when suddenly Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, revealing deep, charcoal eyes.

In an instant, a fist was connected to Naruto's face, sending him flying a good few meters backwards, into the wall of the infirmary as he shot up, looking at the other nins that looked at him.

"What?" he asked warily, wondering why they were gathering around him, and why he was there at the first place.

"Tsunade-sama," the nins, sans Naruto and Sasuke, turned to look at Tsunade with demanding looks, "Explain,"

"Well…" Tsunade started to scratch the back of her head nervously, "Actually, it happened like this,"

-.-.-.-.-. _flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

"Miso soup?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Tsunade who was nodding at him, "Why?" he asked again.

"Nothing really," Tsunade said in indifference as she shrugged a bit, "Just wanting you to try my cooking," she added.

"Fine," he said, and with that, took the bowl of miso soup home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later on, Tsunade was wondering whether Sasuke had drunk her soup or not, and whether it had taken effect or not. She was getting rather impatient, and decided to go to the Uchiha residence to check on him.

When she arrived, he was just sipping on it, and soon, fell asleep.

-.-.-.-.-. _end of flashback_ -.-.-.-.-.

"So you are the one who came to my house this morning," Sasuke grunted.

"Well, I was lying, though, I put a sleeping pill in the soup," Tsunade said, "That's why I told you to hurry up," she added in an annoyed manner.

"You could've told us that!" Naruto protested, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Where's the fun in it if I tell you that?" Tsunade asked back defensively.

"Whatever," Naruto huffed.

"I'm leaving," Sasuke said, and with that said and done, he went away, leaving the nins looking at him.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto called.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked, turning her head to see him.

"Next time, make a stronger sleeping pill,"

**Is Literally Sleeping**

**The Alternate Ending**

"Where's the fun in it if I tell you that?" Tsunade asked back defensively.

"She's right, though I hate to admit it," Sasuke said as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Whatever," Naruto huffed and pouted.

"Oh, and Naruto," Sasuke called.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke in confusion.

"I do not taste like lemon,"

**Owari da**

Well, that's the end of it. It was supposed to end when Sasuke suddenly woke up, but I felt the need to explain what really happened, and when it had continued, I was confused at how to end this. In the end, I decided on this. Sorry if it sounded corny.

(1) housenka, is a name of flower, but I forget what it is, and so, I have used the original Japanese name of the flower, housenka

(2) of course this is made up. I don't really know about the real one

Hope you enjoy, and if you do, please leave a review.


End file.
